Trial of the Century
by gwacie mcgeek
Summary: The entire Wizarding World is caught up in the so-called Trial of the Century. And everyone is wondering, what could the outcome possibly be.
1. Prolouge

For anyone who was wondering where I was for all that time, I was gathering thoughts, so to say. I had temporarily lost my muse for anything to do with Harry Potter, and was caught up in ohter fandoms, for quite a while. This story, is a new creation of mine. It is something that I feel I will actually finish this time, though I remain that I may at some time, finish the story Color. Well, here goes nothing.

Love,

Raven

"Hello all, and welcome to what is anticipated to be the 'Trial of the Century'. Join me, Rita Skeeter, special reporter for the Daily Prophet, on this fascinating journey. We will explore every probable reason for why, our beloved hero has decided to change his views, and change ours also. Over the next few months we will cover every detail of the trial, and all of its repercussions. Why he would do this to the people he is supposed to save is beyond all comprehension. This, my friends is the trial of our so-called Savior, the Boy-Who-Lived."


	2. The Beginning

Here's chapter two, I hope you all enjoy. Raven.

Disclaimer: Don't own either of them, though I sincerely wish i did.

We all wondered how it happened. How I got caught. I was the perfect spy for all of those years, even Snape hadn't figured it out, and he was supposed to be the best. Surprisingly, he was one of the few Death Eaters who didn't know what I was really doing. Since fifth year, I had been a spy, but not in the way that Snape was. I was a spy for the Death Eaters. I was a spy for the Dark Lord. I was a spy for Voldemort. I was a spy for my lover. My Tom.

Yes, surprised aren't you? But, the question remains, why are you surprised. Surprised because I'm a spy? Or surprised because he's my lover. I have to say, even Dumbledore expected the latter. But he would never expect the former. I always found this amusing; he would expect I was fucking the Dark Lord before he would even imagine that I was his spy. How simple-minded did you have to be to think like that? I may have been a Gryffindor, but the Sorting Hat didn't want to put me into Slytherin just for kicks. It had its reasons. And they were quite significant. Tom, noticed, when we first met, the talent I had for both getting into and out of trouble. Which has proved very helpful throughout our reign.

Yes, I said our. Because that's what it is. What we are doing is not the result of just one person anymore. We both have an equal say in what goes on within the ranks. And all know this, all of the servants. And they will bow to me just as they bow to him. For I am his equal and he is mine. We will stand together, forever, until the end of time.

And even if I am convicted, even if I am sentenced, I will be no more of a prisoner than I am now. I n fact, I will be less of a prisoner. For I will no longer be forced to hide what I am and what I do. No longer forced to hide behind a face that is not mine. A face behind which I no longer belong, the face of an innocent man, something I am not.


	3. Transcript: Prosecution Witness: Weasley

Yay! I finally have a third chapter! I'm amazed, normally it takes me quite a bit loner to continue one of my stories, so I'm glad. Oh, and I hope you like it. Toodles, and thanks to those who reviewed, I LOVE YOU ALL! Raven.

Prosecutor: The prosecution would like to call Mr. Ronald Weasley to the stand.

Rita Skeeter: Oh my… they wouldn't.

Prosecution: You're a close friend of Mr. Potter's, correct?

Ron Weasley: Yes, we've been friends since we both started Hogwarts, nine years ago.

Prosecutor: So would you say you were close?

Ron Weasley: Yes, I would have gone as far as to call him my brother.

Prosecutor: Would you say that you thought he would have told you if the Dark Lord had him under his control?

Ron Weasley: Yeah, during school he would always come to me or Hermione if something was up with You-Know-Who, it happened a lot, actually.  
Prosecutor: So, would you say that he was being somehow controlled?

Ron Weasley: Definitely.

Prosecutor: Okay, was Mr. Potter any different, in these past few years.

Ron Weasley: Yes.

Prosecutor: How?

Ron Weasley: He was more distant, didn't talk as much, it seemed. Prosecutor: So, emotionally different then? Not physically?

Ron Weasley: Just emotionally. He still looked the same, and trained and everything the same when it came to Quidditch, he seemed just as devoted to our team. Though when Slytherin was up against another team, it seemed as if he wanted to cheer for them but knew that he couldn't, because it would seem suspicious.

Prosecutor: So, he appeared to be slightly sympathetic to the darker side of things at school?

Ron Weasley: Yes.

Prosecutor: Would you say that he seemed to gravitate toward them in other ways?

Ron Weasley: Yes, slightly, but it wasn't so obvious that people who didn't really know him would notice. You kind of had to be close to him, and notice his mannerisms to notice that they changed. That's how slight the change was. It wasn't as if he flaunted it, I think he knew better than that, he was more controlled and knew that though he was excited and wanted to show his change he really couldn't. It wasn't something that any of his friends would appreciate, no one would applaud him. And he knew that, so he kept everything to himself as though nothing was different and nothing was wrong. And the question that I know you're dying to ask me, but you know you're not allowed to ask. So I'll tell you. Yes, I think he did it, there's no doubt in my mind that he did. I always knew he was a very manipulative person. After all, he had every single person in that school that his home life was fine, that nothing was wrong, and that he was happy to go back. Hell, he even had me fooled for the longest time, and though I know, others would say that was what turned him, as I know in fact that he turned, he turned on us long ago, we've all just been to blind to see it, and that needs to stop. Sure, he was the boy that was supposed to save us, but if he can turn on us like this than he can turn again. And the next time, if we let him again it will be much worse. That's all I have to say.

Prosecutor: If the defense has no questions, I would like to move on to my next witness, a Ms. Hermione Granger.

Judge: Fine, does the defense have any questions for Mr. Wesley?

Defnse: No we do not.

Harry Potter: I have a question, your honor.

Judge: As long as it is not on the record on considered while reaching a verdict, that should be fine.

Harry Potter: Thank you, what I wan to know, Mr. Weasley, is how you can call me a traitor when you sit there and pretend to be my friend for nine years, as you put it then, all of a sudden turn your back on me. If I was a traitor and turned on you it wasn't sudden and it wasn't unprovoked. So, when I get through this trial, you will never be able to consider me a friend again.

Ron Weasley: Who the hell would want to be your friend after you betrayed us like this. I hope you go to prison, you sick fuck. And I hope you never get out, because you're guilty and deserve to rot in that place you've thrown yourself into.


	4. DON'T FUCK WITH US!

Here we go again, my dears. I'd like to thank anyone who reviewed, and as to GothicAnn87's question, you, will find out soon, very soon. -rubs hands together evilly- Toodles, Raven.

And so the first chapter begins. It was interesting; after all, I knew they would put him on the stand, but not so soon. It will terribly ruin the credit of the rest of there witness', because he will be the one that stands out in there mind, and the one thing that he said, was off of the record, and they can't even think about that. But, oh, my dears they will. And that will be what has their deciding vote, and I'm glad. And about what he said about me, all of it's true. If they do release me, I'll just continue, they'll never stop me, no matter how hard they try. I will always go back to him. Because that's where my loyalty lies, and that's where it will always lay. And if those imbeciles haven't figured it out yet, they need to get a fucking clue. Oh, and as for Ron, as soon as Tom gets word of it, and he will soon, that idiot is dead. And if you terribly want to use a cliché, he'll be dead as a fucking doornail. And don't you forget it. If that little weasel thinks he can control me, that anyone can control me, he's got another fucking thing coming, no one can control me, and they need to learn that. By feeding me all that bullshit, Dumbledore just made it worse, sorry old man, but you just fueled my departure. You made me want to leave, and if you can't see that, get your fucking eyes checked, cause the glasses ain't working. And, as for Hermione she might as well just marry the weasel now, because she's doomed for eternity anyway. We'll butcher her just like we did with her little boyfriend, without saying a word. I think we got the message through. And for all you who didn't get it, here you go I'll help. We are an integral part of your daily life. We cook your food, we make your laws, we mow your lawn, DO NOT FUCK WITH US!


End file.
